


Transfer Complete

by Manicies



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manicies/pseuds/Manicies
Summary: Honestly just me re-writing the Transfer scene in the Cyberlife tower because I watched it and had feels. Also Hank's alive. I refuse.





	Transfer Complete

“You’ve been a great disappointment to Amanda, you know.”

Connor felt his body jerk and lurch as he weakly pushed himself up onto his side, entire weight braced on his elbow. His left arm slung loosely across his torso, where he could feel the Thirium dripping down his fake skin, staining his clothes. He wanted to look up, stare the New Connor defiantly in the eyes, but he was starting to shut down. His LED blared a violent red, starting to flicker, and his HUD was distorted: red walls sparking and jumping over the place, a big fat alert in his face, counting down until he died. 54 seconds, 53, 52…

“You’ve been a great disappointment to me…” The other Android said, voice softer, almost smug, but still Connor couldn’t make himself look up. He could feel his many processes starting to shut down, in an attempt to save power, keep him going as long as possible, but with how many holes there were passing through necessary biocomponents, at most, it could add a few seconds.

“Fortunately, that’s all going to end now.”

Finally, finally Connor made his body listen, raising his head slowly to stare up at the barrel of the gun pointed directly at him, the face behind it almost insultingly blank: a mockery of his own, what he used to be. Just a machine.

“Any last words?”

The timer was almost up: 20 seconds, 19, 18… when Connor made a decision. 

Redirecting what little power and Thirium that was left in his legs, he lunged up, feeling his skin retract as he caught New Connor’s arm, gun arm, in a vice grip. New Connor looked shocked for just a moment, mouth opening and eyes going wide, but the whirring of the computers inside them cut off whatever was about to slip from the Machine’s mouth.

Gritting his teeth to hold on tight, he felt his mind link with New Connor’s, thoughts and memories and instructions and feelings-

Then Connor blinked hard, LED turning yellow as he took a shocked step back, staring down at himself, the Connor laying dying on the ground.

He didn’t look as bad as he knew the Android felt, that would’ve used up the absolute last reserves of his strength, probably halving the time he had left.

Loosening his grip on the gun, he lowered his hand as the Connor on the ground, the Old Connor, let his flop to the ground, not breaking eye contact with him.

TRANSFER COMPLETE.  
“Well done, Connor…” The Old Connor grit out, body shaking as he laid back carefully, voice distorted and starting to fade.

“But this...is just...the beginning…”

And then Connor watched himself die, the Connor he had been less than ten seconds ago, LED turning blank as it slumped lifelessly to the floor.

He had to take a second to process, taking another step, and he looked down at the gun in his hand, before dropping it with a disgusted noise. Glancing around at the army of Androids around him, he watched as his instructions came up in his HUD.

 

NEUTRALISE NEW CONNOR: COMPLETE


End file.
